Nostrae Sortis(Nuestro Destino)
by Patri-chan SM
Summary: Esta es una historia en donde leyendas que se creían perdidas se vuelven realidad. Mal summary, lo se - -'. -Historia de Ocs-
1. Prologo

**Holaaa, aquí traigo un nuevo fic, aunque debo continuar fics, mi imaginación no para y necesitaba escribirlo para que me dejara dormir. Necesitaré ocs, como siempre, pero os dejaré un pequeño prólogo para que veáis la idea :D**

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_Hace 500 años, una gran mujer, una gran reina, se vio sucumbida a un gran poder: el amor. Pero la reina no se enamoró de un hombre cualquiera. Si, era un rey, pero nadie sabía de la maldición que llevaba a las espaldas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una maldición que hacía que sin previo aviso y en cualquier momento y lugar se transformara en una de las criaturas más horrible y despiadada que se conocía en ese momento: un lobo enorme y negro que solo con mirarte te deja congelado en el sitio sin poder moverte mientras el se disponía a atacar. La reina, ahora señora de aquel rey, descubrió el secreto que este guardaba, pero a ella presa del amor no le importó y formó una familia con 5 preciosas hijas que lamentablemente heredaron la maldición de su padre. Un día, la hermosa reina de cabellos rojos como el fuego enfermó gravemente, debido a haber dado a luz a sus hijas sin ser convertida en lobo, y tristemente murió meses después frente a sus cinco hijas, que juraron estar unidas por siempre jamás"_

La adolescente de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color, con unas lentes de montura roja cerró su preciado libro de leyendas y suspiró. Sentía emoción por que esa leyenda fuera real, pero a la vez tristeza por el destino de la bella reina, y también estaba que se comía las uñas porque no se hablaba del paradero de las 5 princesas lobo que eran sus hijas, y quería saber más acerca de ellas. La chica estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que el entrenamiento acabó y todos se disponían a irse a sus casas.

-Haruna, vámonos, ¿ya estás otra vez leyendo ese libro?- Le preguntó Kido a su hermana.

-Es que me encantan las leyendas que se cuentan en el, además, mis favoritas son las que mejor se relatan y de las que se dan más detalles, por ejemplo, mira la de los lycans, o la de las ninfas. Mira- abrió el libro en la parte de la ninfas y comenzó a leer:

"_Siempre se les ha conocido a las ninfas como pequeñas deidades que les servían a los grandes dioses, pero la realidad es muy distinta. Las ninfas desde tiempos inmemoriables han sido, son y serán espíritus libres que están en armonía con la naturaleza. En total existen 5 tipos de ninfas: Oceánides, ninfas de los océanos y los mares. Dríades, ninfas de los bosques. Silfídes, ninfas del viento. Salamandras, ninfas del fuego. Y Drinfas, ninfas de la tierra. Todas estas hadas eran lideradas por una reina de cabellos dorados como el sol a la que llamaban Madre, que un día dio a luz a 5 princesas, a las que dejó a cargo de los cincos reinos en los que separó a las hadas, para después ser absorbida por la luz de la vida con una sonrisa"_

-La verdad es que ese libro te deja con ganas de más- dijo el de rastas a lo que Haruna sonrió mientras cerraba el libro.

* * *

Una joven se disponía a huir del bosque, su hogar, dispuesta a encontrar a sus hermanas después de 150 años sin verse, por culpa de los cazadores furtivos de esos años. El viento acariciaba su cabello rizado y rojo como el fuego mientras su piel morena brillaba con la luz de luna, abrió los ojos dejando ver unos extraños orbes marrones rojizos mientras sucedía. Su cuerpo cambió dando paso a la loba que llevaba en su interior. Con un aullido culminó su transformación y echó a correr con un destino en mente en el que sabía que encontraría a sus hermanas, que aman el fútbol tanto como ella.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, en una playa solitaria, de la nada aparece una joven que, por muy raro que parezca está hecha de agua. Mira el mar con tristeza, y se acerca a este para ver su propia figura. En el reflejo se puede distinguir a una muchacha de cabellos dorados como el sol atados en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta,que posee flequillo a la izquierda con unas extrañas mechas de color añil en este. Sus ojos son difíciles de distinguir ya que son de un bello añil que se confunde fácilmente con el mar. Estos a su vez contrastan con su piel blanca parecida al cristal. Tras ver su rostro, dirige su vista a la luna llena, y con melancolía sonríe al recordar sus reuniones con sus hermanas los espíritus del bosque, el viento, el fuego y la tierra. Una alas cristalinas con reflejos añiles aparecen en la espalda de la joven y echa a volar con la esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanas después de años de búsqueda.

* * *

Fubuki se quedó en la rivera en la tarde para entrenar hasta que se le hizo de noche. Iba ya a recoger para irse a su casa con su hermano cuando escuchó un aullido cerca. Se asustó un poco, por lo que decidió recoger más rápido cuando vio a lo que le pareció un lobo de pelaje rojo cruzar el campo de fútbol y saltar el río a una velocidad increíble. El peli plata se quedó asombrado por ver a una criatura de ese tamaño en la ciudad, aparte de que no es muy común ver lobos por Inazuma Town. Después de salir del shock, terminó de recoger y se dirigió a su casa pensando si volvería a ver a ese lobo.

Por otro lado, Hiroto se encontraba en la azotea del Sun Garden mirando las estrellas cuando vio una figura femenina con alas volando por el cielo nocturno de Inazuma. El chico abrió los ojos como platos al haber visto a una joven tan hermosa. De repente la chica desapareció dejando de rastro una estela de agua. Se levantó dispuesto a irse a su cuarto y se dijo a si mismo:

-Esa chica... era muy hermosa ¿la volveré a ver?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno, eso es más o menos el prólogo. Necesitaré concretamente 4 ocs para licántropo y 4 para ninfas. Estos son los datos:**

**Licántropo:**

**Nombre europeo con apellido:**

**Apodos (si no tienen no importa):**

**Apariencia (humana, a partir de ahí hare la de lycan):**

**Carácter (por favor no pongan cosas que se contradigan, ni de bipolaridad):**

**De que región es princesa y que habilidad tiene( bien, mi oc es la princesa de Europa Central y tiene telequinesia. Las regiones y habilidades que quedan son estas: Europa del Norte (leer la mente). Europa del Sur (hipnotizar). Europa del Este(ver el futuro). Europa del Oeste(teletransportarse):**

**Historia(tengan en cuenta que tiene que ser lo que les ha ocurrido durante los 150 años en lo que han estado separadas de las demás hermanas):**

**Pareja (excepto Hiroto y Fubuki) (Reservado Kazemaru):**

**Objeto preciado legado de su madre (atención, este artilugio servirá para 'activar sus poderes')**

**Ninfa:**

**Nombre japonés con apellido:**

**Alias (esto es distinto, el alias de mi oc será Aqua, ya que es la princesa-ninfa del agua. Los otros alias serán Terra(tierra), Saltus(bosque), Ventus(viento) e Ignis(fuego))**

**Apariencia (humana, las alas de hada las haré según el elemento que dominen):**

**Carácter:**

**Princesa y elemento que domina(haber, estan la princesa de los mares que domina el agua y es mi oc. Quedan la de los bosques, la de la tierra, la del viento y la del fuego con su respectivo elemento):**

**Historia (es decir, que es lo que han hecho estando sin sus hermanas):**

**Pareja (excepto Hiroto y Fubuki) (Reservado Kazemaru):**

**Objeto legado de Madre, la reina de las ninfas (puede ser cualquier cosa, eso sí, que este echo del elemento que dominan para identificarse):**

**Eso es todo, por cierto, si mandan muchos ocs tendré que hacer selección, pero las que no elija como princesas saldrán igualmente :). Espero sus reviews y propuestas si quieren.**

**Pd: el título del fic significa nuestro destino en latín.**

**Sayooooo matta neeeee!**


	2. Los ocs elegidos

**Bueno, aquí vengo a deciros los ocs que he elegido para el fic. Ya elejí todos los ocs,excepto la princesa de Europa del Este de los lycans. Asi que ahí voy:**

**-Licántropos:**

Europa del Norte: Diana y Alení Wolf (serán dos porque la princesa tenía dos personalidades distintas que la estaban volviendo loca :3. Aparte de que da la casualidad de que tienen el mismo apellido)

Europa del Sur: Lia Mayer

Europa del Este: todavía sin favorito.

Europa del Oeste: Alexa Phantomhive Evans

Europa Central (mi oc, para hacer ya las presentaciones jejeje): Layla Firestorm

**-Ninfas:**

Ventus: Yukiko Fubuki.

Ignis: Akemi Mizukoshi.

Saltus: Midori Yamamoto.

Terra: Yukiko Shimizu

Aqua (mi oc): Fuyumi Tenshi.

**Lo lamento mucho por aquellos que querían participar de princesas (no se preocupen que saldrán y tendrán el mismo protagonismo), pero de verdad me costó mucho elegir y creo que los que encajan a la perfección son estos ocs, sobre todo los lycans, que tienen complejo de manada. Sin más que decir, se despide una servidora.**

**~Patri-chan SM~**

**Pd: para las dueñas de Yukiko Fubuki, y Yukiko Shimizu... me gustaría que me dejárais un review con algún apodo si podéis para poder diferenciar a las ocs(si van con vuestro elemento mejor :D)**


	3. Aviso

**Bueno, esto es un aviso para aquellos que me tienen que mandar las historias de sus ocs para elegir a la princesa de Europa del Este. Por favor mándenmelas cuanto antes, y tienen como muy tarde hasta mañana por la noche para mandar la info, ya que le tengo que dar oportunidad a todo el mundo. **

**A LOS DEMÁS LES ASEGURO QUE CUANDO ESCOJA A LA PRINCESA DE EUROPA DEL ESTE EMPEZARE EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y LO SUBIRE LO ANTES QUE PUEDA :D**

**Ya ne!**


	4. El reencuentro

**Hola... aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de 'Nostrae Sortis'. Por cierto, la princesa de Europa del Este será Matthew Williams, el oc de Haruhi-nya. Lo siento por los que me tenían que mandar info o algo, pero de verdad necesitaba empezar el fic ya, o sino se me iría la inspiración... Sin más el fic :3**

_**Inazuma no me pertenece, tampoco los ocs de esta historia a excepción de Fuyumi Tenshi y Layla Firestorm.**_

* * *

_-Maite Lopez: Tiene el cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, sus ojos son de color azul brillantes y profundos, su piel es morena. Mide 1,60 y pesa 50kg, su cuerpo es delgado, con cintura bien formada._

_-Yukiko Fubuki: Pelo blanco grisaceo largo y rizado, ojos verdes, altura como Fubuki_

_-Alexa Phamtomhive Endo: Cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, ojos azul oscuro, electricos, brillantes que hacen que quien los vea se quede hipnotizado en ellos, tez clara, cuerpo bien desarrollado_

_-Akemi Mizukoshi: Cabello rojo fuego, ondulado hasta mas abajo de los hombros, ojos violetas, tez clara, cuerpo bien desarrollado_

_-Midori Yamamoto: Es una joven de piel nivea, delgada y con buen cuerpo, de estatura mediana, cabello largo y rizado hasta la cintura de color verde pistacho, con un pequeño flequillo peinado hacia el lado derecho que le cubre medio ojos son de color azul zafiro._

_-Angeline Swan: Tiene una larga melena color negra como el ala de un cuervo, ondulada y larga llegándole hasta media espalda, sedosa y suave a la vista de todos, con un flequillo recto que cubre un poco sus ojos. Estos últimos son de color plata mercurioso, brillantes y seductores que parecen el vivido mercurio, están enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras que les da un toque sensual y muy femenino. Su piel es tan blanca como la porcelana, sus facciones son finas y delicadas recordando a las de un ángel de los cielos, una nariz pequeña y algo respingada. Esbelta, alta y elegante, nunca pasa desapercibida por nadie a lo que muchas mujeres le envidian, y con sus hermosas curvas que siempre atraen a los hombres que enloquecen al solo verla. A ella no le gusta que le coqueteen y mucho menos que algún hombre trate de propasarse con ella al intentar manosearla, por lo cual ella suele ponerse agresiva_

_-Diana Wolf: su piel es blanca, sus ojos son verdes, su cabello es negro y le llega hasta la espalda, mide 1.58._

_-Abigail Nature: Su cabello es corto llegandole hasta la barbilla de color castaño oscuro, recto, lacio y de corte cuadrado, su flequillo también es recto aunque algo desordenado, su piel es blanca aunque ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos son de un extraño color amarillo, mientras que es de estatura normal_

_-Lia Mayer: Su cabello es largo, llegandole a la cintura, de corte completamente recto, lacio y de color café claro, pareciendo color Habano, dos mechones más cortos, llegandole al final del busto, que caen como cascada por sus hombros, su flequillo le cubre la frente, desordenado, y que le cae de puntas a sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. Sus ojos tienen un brillo de tímidez, y ternura, y resaltan en su piel pálida como la misma porcelana, de complexión realmente delgada, y de facciones finas y delicadas, de físico normal_

_-Matthew Williams: Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Es alta, tiene un cuerpo bien desarrollado y un gran busto que cualquier mujer envidiaría. Usa lentes los cuales suele quitarlos y andar sin ellos. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atencion de los chicos._

_-Alení Wolf: cabellos rojos rebeldes finalizados en puntas moradas desiguales dandole cierto aire de rebeldia, ojos morasos profundos y cristalizados como dos joyas, piel clara resaltando sus ojos, alta y de un cuerpo muy bien formado, sus colmillos son muy finos y puntiagudos y tiene una cicatris desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo del vientre._

_-Yukiko Shimizu: Su cabello es de color blanco que le llega hasta media espalda, lacio y de corte en "V" Su flequillo lo hace al lado izquierdo que cubre la mitad de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos son de un bonito color lila claro que expresan seriedad en ellos. Su piel es pálida pareciendo porcelana haciendo que sus ojos lilas resalten en el. Su estatura es normal para su edad. Es delgada pero de buen cuerpo._

* * *

**·Capítulo 1·**

Al día siguiente, todos llegaron con ánimos a clase, excepto un peli rojo y un peli plata...

-Chicos, no os veo muy contentos, ¿Estáis bien?- pregunto Endo a Hiroto y Fubuki.

-No te preocupes Endo-kun, estamos bien- contestó Fubuki con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...- suena el timbre- luego nos vemos chicos- Endo se va y todos se sientan en sus asientos.

**-Mientras en un parque cercano a Raimon-**

Layla está intentando contactactar con sus hermanas telepáticamente, mientras una de sus amigas, Abigail, se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado.

-Tranquila Layla, seguro que están aquí, se pueden sentir muchas auras poderosas en el aire... pero no son solo de lycans.

-Si, se pueden percibir las de ninfas también- mencionó levantándose y clavando su mirada en Fuyumi, que pasaba por ahi, cosa que hizo que la oji añil le mirara también. Esta se acercó a las dos lycans.

-Vaya, ¿Qué hacen dos lycans de Europa Central tan lejos de su casa? Oh, perdonad, mi nombre es Fuyumi Tenshi- dijo la ninfa.

-Yo soy Layla Firestorm, y la que esta a mi lado es Abigail Nature, y verás, yo soy la princesa de Europa Central, y busco a mis hermanas- explicó con cuidado de que nadie pasara por allí.

-Vaya, yo soy Aqua, la princesa de las ninfas del agua y, al igual que tu, estoy buscando a mis hermanas.

-Si ambas son princesas... ¿Por qué no buscan a sus hermanas juntas?- les propuso Abigail.

-Claro, buena idea Aby.

**-Mientras tanto en las calles de Inazuma-**

Estava paseando Yukiko F. por la calle, cuando de repente presiente a su hermana Ignis, o Akemi Mizukoshi, como la nombran fuera de los bosques. La última mencionada también sintió a Yukiko F. o Ventus, su hermana la princesa del viento. Cuando ambas estuvieron frente a frente, corrieron y se abrazaron, ya que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Akemi, te he echado de menos hermana- dijo Yukiko F. muy feliz.

-Yo también Yukiko. Ya somos dos, solo faltan Saltus, Terra y Aqua.

-Si, ojalá las encontremos pronto.

**-Con Layla, Fuyumi y Abigail-**

-Me pregunto... ¿Y si nos matriculamos en alguna secundaria? Así sería más fácil encontrar a las demás...- dijo Fuyumi pensando.

-Si, y seguro que muchas de ellas están inscritas donde halla futbol...- Abigail paró en seco cuando Layla menciono ese detalle.

-¡Princesas ya lo tengo!- Grito la castaña, a lo que las otras dos la mandaron a callar- Ups, perdón, bueno, iba a decir que he oido de una escuela que ha ganado el Fútbol Frontier y el TFI, la escuela Raimon, seguro que muchas de sus hermanas se han inscrito allí.

-Perfecto, ¿Por qué no vamos a inscribirnos ahora?- Pregunto Layla.

-Por nosotras bien- respondieron las otras dos y se dirigieron hacia dicha escuela.

**-En las clases de último grado-**

Maite, Alexa y Angeline se encontraban en sus asiento, cuando el profesor entró con Diana y Alení. Alexa al verlas no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ya que hace unos 30 años le llegó la noticia de que la princesa de de Europa del Norte, por problemas psicológicos sus consejeros decidieron separarla en dos personas distintas, pero ambas gobiernan. El profesor las presentó a toda la clase y las sentó en la segunda fila del aula. Alexa esperaba impaciente a que se acabara la clase, y como si le leyeran el pensamiento, el timbre sonó, y las 5 lycans que había en el aula se reunieron y Alexa abrazó a sus hermanas.

-Diana, Alení, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo la oji café.

-Tienes razón Lexa, bueno, solo hay que encontrar a las demás, y cuanto antes mejor- dijo Alení cuando sonó otra vez el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase.

**-En otro lugar-**

Midori se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando Yukiko S. la vio y no se lo podía creer. Se acercó a la peli verde, pero esta estaba muy absorta con su libro.

- ¿Saltus eres tu?- le preguntó Yukiko S. sabiendo que así reaccionaría.

- ¡T-terra! Hermana dios mío que alegría verte- dijo Midori emocionada- que bien, esperemos encontrar a las demás pronto.

-Si, vamos- y se fueron a buscar a las demás.

**-En Raimon, clase 2-A (N/A: en Raimon hay 3 cursos, de 1º a 3º)-**

Lia salía de su clase cuando se cruzó con una chica con un dije de corazón de plata y enseguida reconoció a su hermana Matthew.

- ¡Espera Matthie!- la nombrada se giró y se sorprendio y emocionó al ver de nuevo a su hermana.

-¡Lia! Esto debe ser un milagro- dijo la rubia para abrazar con fuerza a su hermana.

-Si, ojalá encontremos a las demás pronto- mencionó Lia con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

-Pues espera a que suene el timbre de salida jijiji- Matthew sonreía mientras volvía a su clase.

Cuando las clases acabaron todo el mundo salía hacia sus casas, y por cosas del destino, casualmente se encontraron todas las ninfas y lycans.

- ¡¿Chicas?! ¡No puede ser!- todas fueron a abrazarse con sus respectivas hermans y/o amigas, cuando de repente el hermoso y azul cielo que había en ese momento, paso a verse totalmente nublado y oscuro, cuando a Matthew le llegó una visión, que lo único que hizo es que la rubia pusiera cara de horror

_Continuará..._

**Bueno, finalizo el capi con unas preguntas:**

**-¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo les parecieron los encuentros?**

**-¿Por qué Hiroto y Fubuki estaban desanimados?**

**-¿Qué creen que ha visto Matthew en su visión?**

**-¿Que creen que pasará?**

**-¿Me dan reviews? ¿Y chocolate * - *?**

**Nos vemossssss**


End file.
